lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
LaFleur-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 8: LaFleur-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is the continuation of the moment we saw in this season's episode "This Place is Death." Sawyer's group has flashed to an earlier time period before the well was dug. They have no way to get to Locke in the ancient chamber below. In the Season 2 finale "Live Together, Die Alone" Sayid, Jin and Sun saw a giant 4-toed foot the only remnants of this giant statue. Locke was climbing down a rope in the well when the flash hit. He fell to the bottom and broke his leg. This is the same wheel Ben turned to move the island in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." The wheel was stuck and causing the flashes. Locke turned the wheel to get the wheel back on its axis. Locke's act has moved the island again creating one final flash through time and the time flashes are now over. The group is now in a later time period after the well was dug, but filled in with rock. Locke, however, was transported 3 years into the future to the Tunisian Desert as revealed in the previous episode "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham." Headaches and nose bleeds were indications that the time flashes were slowly killing them. This is the DHARMA Initiative security station in the mid 1970s. The song playing is Candida by Tony Orlando and Dawn. Rosie is wearing a "Geronimo Jackson" t-shirt. Geronimo Jackson is a band from the '70s. Hurley and Charlie found their album at the Swan station in the Season 2 episode, "The Hunting Party." The DHARMA Initiative kept polar bears and used them in various experiments in the Hydra station. Kate and Sawyer were held prisoner in the Hydra station by the Others, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "A Tale of Two Cities." "Hostiles" is the name the DHARMA Initiative used when they referred to the Others the island's indigenous people. Horace is the leader of the DHARMA Initiative on the island. Horace recruited Ben's father, Roger Linus to come to the island as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." This area is called the barracks a living compound, built to house the DHARMA Initiative. Act 2 When the time flashes stopped Sawyer's group ended up in the 1970s Sawyer's group has spent three years working for the DHARMA Initiative. Sawyer, Miles and Jin work in security. The Flame is the communications station. In 2004, Locke blew up the Flame station as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Enter 77." This takes place immediately after Locke turned the wheel in the Orchid chamber. Daniel is upset because Charlotte the woman he loved died right before the last flash. Charlotte had severe reactions to the time flashes. Her headaches and nosebleeds grew worse with each flash leading to her death. The Oceanic 815 survivors established their camp at the beach. The Others attacked Sawyer's group at the beach with flaming arrows as seen in this season's episode, "The Lie." That attack occurred after a time flash sent the group back to 1954. Faraday has done experiments in time travel. Since the flashes began, he has insisted the past cannot be changed. This is Amy the woman who will be married to Horace three years from now. Act 3 The DHARMA Initiative and the Hostiles coexist on the island because they have a truce that stopped their war with one another. Sawyer was a con artist before he crashed on the island. This is a high-frequency sonar fence built by the DHARMA Initiative. It surrounds their barracks and protects them from the Hostiles and the smoke monster. Juliet lived in the barracks with the Others in 2004 and knows the fence can be turned off. We saw Juliet turn the fence on to protect her and Kate from the smoke monster in the Season 3 episode, "Left Behind." The fence emits painful sound waves that can incapacitate people. If the fence is turned up high enough it can kill a person. In the Season 3 episode, "Par Avion" Locke pushed an Other, named Mikhail through the fence. Mikhail's ears bled and he collapsed unconscious. The DHARMA Initiative used a submarine to travel to and from the island. In 2004, Locked destroyed the submarine to prevent anyone from leaving the island as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man from Tallahassee." Juliet was once a renowned fertility doctor. But for the past three years Juliet has been working as a mechanic for the DHARMA Initiative. In the Season 3 episode, "D.O.C." Juliet explained that women who get pregnant on the island die during their second trimester. Juliet was recruited by the Others to be their fertility specialist. Nine pregnant women died along with their babies, under Juliet's care. Death occurred when the mother's immune system attacked the mother's body. Jin is one of the Oceanic crash survivors. He is originally from South Korea and could not speak English when he crashed on the island. Locke told Sawyer that to stop the flashes Locke must bring all of the Oceanic 6 back to the island. Because the time flashes have stopped Sawyer believes that Locke might be in the jungle with the Oceanic 6 so Sawyer is having Jin search for them. Act 4 This is Horace Goodspeed the leader of the DHARMA Initiative on the island, and the same man we saw earlier, intoxicated and passed out. "LaFleur" is an alias that Sawyer used as a con artist. The Black Rock is a slave ship that is grounded in the middle of the island. In the Season 3 episode, "The Brig" Sawyer killed Locke's father inside the ship as Locke waited outside. Charles Widmore bid on what was claimed to be the journal of the Black Rock's first mate in the Season 4 episode, "The Constant." Juliet is describing the Purge as depicted in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." The Purge was a mass killing of all members of the DHARMA Initiative carried out by Ben and the Others. In this season's premiere, "Because You Left" Faraday compared the island's time flashes to a record skipping on a turntable. In this season's episode, "This Place Is Death" Charlotte told Faraday that she grew up on the island and saw Faraday when she was a little girl. The same alarm siren was heard during an attack by the Hostiles in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." During that attack, young Benjamin Linus was seen in his school classroom as a member of the DHARMA Initiative. This is Richard Alpert, one of the Hostiles and the adviser to their leader. He looks the same in every time period and seemingly does not age. Act 5 The Hostiles have lived on the island for many years. They believe the island belongs to them and will do anything they can to protect it. In 1954, Alpert was forced to kill 18 members of a U.S. Army battalion as revealed in this season's episode "Jughead." Alpert said he had no choice but to kill them because they refused to leave the island. The Arrow station is used to develop defensive strategies against the Hostiles as revealed in this season's premiere "Because You Left." The Oceanic 815 tail section survivors used the Arrow as their camp, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Other 48 Days." Sawyer knows who Richard Alpert is from Sawyer's time on the island in 2004. But this meeting takes place in the 1970s long before Alpert ever heard of Sawyer. The Others had a hydrogen bomb in 1954 left behind on the island by the U.S. Army as seen in this season's episode, "Jughead." Faraday instructed the Others to bury the bomb in concrete. John Locke was appointed by Alpert to be the leader of the Others in 2004 in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." This takes place in the 1970s so Alpert has not yet appointed Locke as the Others' leader. But Alpert remembers Locke from their 1954 meeting. During that meeting Locke told Alpert that he will be born in 1956 in Tustin, CA. Alpert traveled to Tustin in 1956 to witness Locke's birth, as revealed in the Season 4 episode, "Cabin Fever." Amy is taking a carved, wooden ankh the Egyptian hieroglyph that signifies eternal life. The DHARMA Initiative used hieroglyphs for their countdown clock in the Swan station, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "One of Them." Juliet has wanted nothing more than to leave the island so she can reunite with her sister who had cancer. Juliet helped her sister get pregnant with experimental fertility drugs, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Not in Portland." The "Mad Scientist" is Daniel Faraday and "Mr. I Speak to Dead People" is Miles who claims he can communicate with the dead. Sawyer and Kate also shared a romantic relationship on the island and lived together at the beach, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Catch-22." Act 6 Sawyer is speaking of Kate and a moment that took place in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Sawyer was on the helicopter with Kate leaving the island to get to the freighter. The chopper was running low on fuel so Sawyer jumped out and into the ocean to ensure that Kate made it to the freighter at the expense of his own rescue. In this season's episode, "316" Jack and the rest of the Oceanic 6 boarded a plane that would fly over the island. A white flash occurred as the plane was about to crash and Jack, Kate and Hurley ended up in the jungle. This is the first time Sawyer has seen Kate since she left the island three years ago. Category:Season 5